


One man army

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: One mercenary has infuriated the keep of Ursoval. His job is a simple one, deliver challenges the 2 demigods there for his patrons. easy enough, until he get gets caught halfway through. though life without a little excitement is worthless right?
Kudos: 1





	One man army

_ This was supposed to be an in and out. No casualties. Oh well. _ The man stood with his arms casually above his head in the corridor of Ursoval’s keep.  _ 1, 2, 3,4… about 6 more coming down the hallway behind me. _ The man thought, observing the situation. He had assessed his situation correctly as soon he was surrounded by guards. 10 in total.  _ Child's play _

He casually waited for one of them to approach. He wasn't in any particular rush. He already delivered one of the messages, all he needed to do was hand in this last one and he can blow this party. And the only thing between him and his destination was 4 guards and a 20 yard sprint. 

A guard approached the man cautiously with a handful of rope. He didn't expect the intruder to resist when surrounded but it was never a bad idea to be careful. Unfortunately not careful enough. Once he reached about 1 foot from the man that's when it happened, quicker than most could even see, let alone react to. With a flick of his wrist a knife appeared in the intruders hand and he slashed the guards throat. The guard collapsed with a gurgled yell and lay on the ground motionless creating a crimson puddle around the intruder. Then the intruder, front covered in blood and still holding the bloody knife, causally put his hands back up waiting for this next poor soul to approach. 

The second one was one of the ones from behind. Thinking that an attack from behind was safer.once he reached 4 feet away the intruder subtly shifted his left leg. Not so subtle that the man close enough didn't notice. When his head turned to inspect the suspicious movement the intruder's hand flashed again. This time the knife flew and impaled itself into the exposed neck of the man behind him. Another body collapsed onto the floor. After a pause, the remaining 8 charged from both sides.  _ Finally  _

This time both hands flashed, 2 more knives, 2 more bodies. 6 remain. The man drew his sword and placed his back against the wall, his gaze shifting between the 2 sides. He dodges a wild slash and retaliates with one of his own.  _ 5\.  _ He parries an axe swing and cuts off the arm of the wielder. The man crumbles screaming.  _ 4. _ He turns his body to the side and slips past the thrust of a sword, his free hand producing a 4th knife and impaling it into the neck of another guard.  _ 3. _ He dodges a spear thrust and guides the blade into another guard.  _ I can barely count that one as mine. _ With a quick cut he kills the last guard.  _ No wait. There should be…. _

The intruder turned his gaze to the last remaining guard. The boy carried a 2 handed maul with the greatest of ease and looked to be capable. At least more capable than the 9 he’d dispatched so far.  _ Now that's a specimen right there!! Why couldn't my brat turn out like that instead of being so weak… _ His thoughts were cut short by the young warrior’s attack. The boy and the maul moved surprisingly fast for both of their sizes. The intruder barely had time to duck as the hammer took out a chunk of the wall where his head had been. From his crouched position he almost had no time to react when an overhead swing came crashing down. 

Dodging the strike, the man Slipped closer to the boy. They were chest to chest now. “Hey kid, if you survive this, keep training, hopefully you can meet me on some battlefield in the near future.” as the intruder spoke, he slid the knife he had stuck in the boy’s side diagonally from his left hip to his right collar bone.

The boy collapsed but the entire time his eyes never left the older man’s, full of hatred and killing intent.  _ Seriously there are boys like this out here and I get that sniveling pile of shit? _ After he finished surveying his work, he turned to continue his way down the hallway but was met with the side of glowing red eyes as an automaton staring him down. “60%” was all it said as it raised its guard in preparation for a fight.

The man immediately dropped both his weapons and raised his hands, seriously this time. “Woah woah woah, calm down big guy. I’m not here to fight you. I'm just here to invite you to one.” The machine continued to stare, his form still in a defensive stance but not moving forward. The intruder slowly put his hand into his pocket, never breaking eye contact and tossed the parcel he retrieved to the machine. Then he slowly backed away, down the 40ft behind him until the next bend. Not once breaking eye contact. Once in the corner the man sprinted for the stairs, ready to make his escape. He had not felt that much pressure in quite a while.  _ I may be one of the best but even I don't want to fight that monster. There were no flaws in that guard, no openings. How is some untrained kid supposed to defeat that? Hopefully they’ll let me watch the blood bath.  _


End file.
